The present invention relates in general to platforms for use with ladders and pertains, more particularly, to a platform for providing support directed to a ladder with rungs. The ladder support of this invention is an improvement over other ladder supports and provides support for someone working on the ladder and items that might be needed while working on the ladder.
With the conventional ladder it is generally necessary to place the ladder in position, climb the rungs and then stand on the rungs for extended periods of time while accomplishing the task at hand. It is common to attempt to provide support with planks or other flat members supported in some jury-rigged manner to the ladder rungs. Often wire or other bendable material will be used to secure the support to the ladder or the ladder rungs.
These homemade systems are unsafe at best. Another drawback to these methods is that the rigged support must be removed each time the ladder is moved. If the ladder is an extension ladder, then the support must be removed and replaced even when the ladder height is adjusted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ladder platform that is adapted to provide a stable, level platform for supporting an individual working on the ladder. With the platform of this invention the individual can work for an extended time without suffering the fatigue that normally occurs when standing for any length of time upon the relatively narrow ladder rung.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder platform that is constructed to provide a moveable, relatively level platform that is adapted for use in association with a ladder with rungs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ladder platform that is adapted for use with either a single stringer ladder or a conventional extension ladder.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a ladder platform that can be manufactured from light weight, yet structurally sufficient material. The platform can be made, for example, from a combination of aluminum or steel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder platform that is relatively light weight for ease of use in placing it in position on the ladder and removing it from the ladder as required.